I Know We're Cool
by kana-asuki
Summary: Solo aveces los recuerdos acuden a mi mente, Sé que muchas veces mentí, pero ahora lo digo con el corazón, Me alegra verte - Francis él es de quien te hablé- Ahora Sé que estamos bien. UsUk,leve FrUk Franada.


**Si, yo en vez de andar actualizando otras cosas subo cosas sin sentido.**

**Me inspire en la canción de "Cool****— Gwen Stefani", si pueden escucharla mientras leen mejor.**

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración: **__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

_**Parejas:** **Alfred x Arthur, Mención de Francis x Arthur y Francis x Matthew.**_

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en un modo melancólico.

Fic realizado sin la supervisión de mi nueva Beta—Maestra **twinotakus A—chan**

Espero no tener tantos errores…

_**Dedicado:**_ A mi Hero personal, **Neko Kemi**, La adoro my Hero ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ I Know we're cool ~ <strong>_

Miro por la ventana una vez más, intentando reprimir los recuerdos que acuden a mi mente.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, tratando que las lágrimas no salgan.

_**~ Sé que mentí, Mentí el día que dije…**_

_**Que me alegraba verte…~**_

—Señor— Escucho la voz de mi mayordomo anunciándome que "el auto" ya llegó.

—Muy bien avísame cuando ya estén aquí— me dirigí al salón principal donde una bandeja con una fina bajilla para tomar el té se encontraba— Este siempre fue tu favorito— olí un poco el aroma que desprendía la tetera.

_**~ Pero ahora no miento…**_

_**Me alegra verte ~**_

El timbre sonó, como un eco retumbo por todo el lugar, me levante tratando de convencerme que tengo que sonreír para recibirlos.

La puerta se abrió, por ella entraron dos rubios, uno de ojos azules y el otro de ojos verdes, pose mis ojos en el último y sonreí, sonreí como hace años no lo hacia.

—Francis— Habló feliz, como extrañaba oír mi nombre con ese acento Ingles.

—Arthur— Contesté simplemente, embelesado ante su mirada y su voz.

Él se acercó a mí, tocó finamente mi pelo — Sigue tan largo como lo recuerdo— me mostró su sonrisa.

Solté una leve risa, el tema de mi pelo siempre fue una broma entre los dos.

Él también sonrió, soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

Regresó su vista a su costado y su sonrisa se ensancho.

—Francis, él es de quien te hablé— lo tomó de la mano para que se acercara.

Lo miré, sus ojos azules resplandecían de felicidad, apretó el agarre de sus manos y me miró.

—Mucho gusto, Alfred F. Jones, The Hero— se presentó, no pude evitar reírme ante la euforia del muchacho por que eso era un muchacho.

—No sabia que eras un pedófilo Arthie— hablé con burla, ganándome esa mirada tan conocida de enfado.

Sólo es un año menor que nosotros—

—O cariño no pongas esa cara te hace ver mas viejo— comentó Alfred al abrazarlo cariñosamente.

Arthur sonreía ante esto, no pude evitar mirarlos como se intercambiaban sonrisas cómplices, miradas y gestos.

—Pasemos al salón, he pedido que preparen tu té favorito— los miré divertido y los guie al salón.

_**~ Es difícil verte y no recordar **_

_**Tantos momentos juntos… **_

_**Pero no importa, porque a mí…**_

_**Me alegra verte~ **_

Tomamos asiento en la hermosa sala que decora la habitación, yo tomo lugar cercas de donde se encuentra la mesita con las tazas, ustedes se sientan juntos en un sillón de dos frente a mí.

—Se ven bien juntos— habló para iniciar un tema al momento que servía la merienda.

—Muchas gracias, por fin llego a conocerte, Arthur me hablaba mucho de ti—

El rubio menor me mostró su singular sonrisa.

—¿Si? que cosas malas, eh de suponer, te ha contado de mí persona—

Solté una risa burlona, noté como las mejillas de Arthur tomaron un ligero tono rojo.

—Te sorprendería lo bien que habla de ti—

—Alfred no digas tonterías— Habló el inglés tomando rápidamente su taza de té.

Cerraste los ojos dejándote embriagar por el suave sabor que tus papilas degustaban.

—Si hay algo bueno que siempre supiste hacer sin duda alguna es el té—

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante esto

— Nunca olvidaría como te gusta el té, lo preparaba para ti tantas veces—

Nos miramos fijamente, pude comprender en esa mirada que ambos tuvimos el mismo recuerdo.

_**~¿Recuerdas esa noche en París?**_

_**Cuando recién nos conocimos.**_

_**Ese día gris, en el cual te vi llorando y me acerque a ti…**_

_**¿Recuerdas lo que te di?**_

_**La primera taza de té con la que exclamaste**_

"_**Es lo único bueno que hay en mi vida". ~ **_

—Es la primera vez que oigo que un té es de tu gusto Iggi—

Le llamó cariñosamente, sonreí ante el apodo.

—¿Iggi?— Alcé una ceja con diversión.

—Es un tonto apodo que me puso gracias a un amigo japonés que tenemos en común—

—Es que era tan divertido que la única palabra en japonés que te sabias era "Inguirisu"—

_**~—Angleterre — hablaste mientras te señalabas a ti mismo.**_

—_**Lo siento es lo único que se en Francés— **_

_**Te miré con ternura mientras acariciaba tu pelo.**_

—_**No importa, yo se ingles—~**_

—Y por esa razón termine llamándolo así— terminó su relato el menor.

—Vaya pero que bonita historia, Arthur ¿No has pensado estudiar idiomas mejor?—

Tanto Alfred como yo soltamos unas cuantas carcajadas bajo la molesta mirada de Arthur.

—Muy gracioso Francis, Muy gracioso—

Al final también terminaste riendo con nosotros.

—Pero cuéntenme ¿Cómo se conocieron?—

Ambos se tomaron de las manos mirándose fijamente.

—Hace un año, en mis vacaciones a Tokio—

—Este pequeño hombrecito se perdió por la ciudad y no sabia hablar en japonés—

—Choque con Alfred por casualidad— apretó el agarre de sus manos— y como un "Hero" me rescató—

—Lo único que me decía era "Inguirisu", se veía tan tierno con esa mirada pérdida que no pude evitar ayudarlo—

Se miraron intensamente sin soltarse ni por un segundo, fijé mi vista en sus manos sin poder evitarlo.

_**~ ¿Recuerdas ese viaje a Brasil? O ¿Ese viaje a Milán?**_

_**Yo si, éramos unos niños conociendo el mundo.**_

_**Eras mi mejor amigo y yo era el tuyo~ **_

—Desde ese día no me pude quitar de encima a este gordito americano—

—Hey no estoy gordo, son mis músculos—

No pude evitar reírme ante esto.

—¿Cuándo se dio el amor?— Pregunté como no queriendo la cosa — Me encantaría saber—

Clave mi mirada en Arthur y el hizo lo mismo, un jade contra un celeste.

—Viajamos juntos a Madrid antes de terminar las vacaciones, un amigo de Alfred vive allá—

—Bueno ahí en medio de la noche declaré mi amor por él—

_**~ Un día yo te declare mi amor**_

_**En medio de la noche **_

_**Con la luz de la luna y de la ciudad como únicos testigos**_

_**Los recuerdos laten en mi mente~**_

—Pero aún sigo enojado contigo Iggi— infló las mejillas a modo de berrinche— apenas enterarme que eres rico—

Suavice mi mirada, levanté mi mano y le hice una seña para que se acercara a mí.

—Yo lo supe por que éramos de familias cercanas, no te aflijas—

El me miró aun con esa mueca de enojo en la cara, se levantó lentamente de su asiento para acercarse a mi lado.

—Hace mucho que tengo esto—

Me quité lentamente el collar que colgaba de mi cuello y se lo mostré.

_**~Es duro recordar como fue que nuestro amor llegó al final**_

_**La gente no comprendió **_

_**Lo que era amor de verdad~**_

—Es hora de que vaya con su dueño—

Coloqué el collar en su cuello ante la atenta mirada de Arthur.

—Le prometí a su abuela que sólo el amor de su vida utilizaría esto—

Alfred se llenó de felicidad, como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo.

—Ahora ya puedes usar el anillo que te di—

Exclamó Alfred llenó de felicidad, abrí mis ojos con impresión.

—Lo siento Francis no te conté— sujetó las manos de Alfred una vez más— Alfred me pidió matrimonio.—

Me miraste, miraste el collar, luego la mano de Alfred y por último sacaste una argolla que tenías en tu saco.

—Es hermosa— atine a decir mientras Alfred se acercaba a ti para colocarte el anillo.

_**~—Este collar, mi abuela me dijo que se lo diera a quien yo mas quisiera—**_

_**Tus mejillas estaban rojas, tartamudeabas al hablar**_

_**Y para mí eso fue el gesto más adorable que había visto**_

—_**Lo cuidare con mi vida hasta que ames a alguien más—**_

_**Yo, Yo cumplí mi promesa ~ **_

—Son dos partes, por cierto— volví a llamar la atención de Alfred— Arthur tiene la otra mitad—

Clavé nuevamente mi mirada en él, quien lentamente saco una cadenita.

—Siempre la llevo conmigo—

Alfred lo abrazó eufórico uniendo las dos mitades.

—Mira forman la palabra "I love You", que lindo—

Alfred era como un niño pequeño, pero solo en comportamiento, su físico era el de todo un hombre, y uno muy atractivo.

Podía tener una actitud infantil, pero presiento que también es un rebelde…

El celular de Alfred comenzó a sonar, con sus ojos pidió permiso para responder, asentimos y él se levanto.

—Me alegra ver que eres feliz— llame su atención— se nota que Alfred es el indicado para ti—

—Gracias Francis— me miraste con esos ojos intentando descifrar lo mas hondo de mí— no sabes la alegría que me da escuchar eso de tus labios—

Nos miramos fijamente, queriendo rozar la mano del otro, intentando ocultar los sentimientos que por años cargamos.

Lo vi en tus ojos, y sé que tú lo viste en los míos.

El recuerdo de ese último paseo en juntos en Moscú, la última vez que nos tomamos de la mano y por sobre todo eso nuestro último beso.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, sabíamos que en el fondo cualquier acción entre nosotros estaría mal, pero no importo, ninguno de los dos dejó de moverse.

_**~ —Es hora del adiós— **_

_**Hablaste con pesadez, no quería soltar tu mano y tú no querías soltar la mía.**_

—_**Te extrañare— bese tu mano.**_

_**Nos detuvimos bruscamente por ese camino lleno de nieve.**_

_**Y nos besamos como si el mundo se acabara en ese momento.**_

_**Nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión y dolor.**_

—_**Prométeme que serás feliz— **_

_**Te dije al separarnos del beso.**_

—_**Por que si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré—~**_

Un metro de distancia es lo que nos separaba, podía oler el perfume que emanaba de tu piel.

La puerta se abrió ruidosamente, por ella pasó Alfred más alegre que hace unos momentos.

Rompimos nuestro contacto visual y miramos las tazas a lado de nosotros.

—Matthie ya esta en camino— exclamó feliz— en unos minutos estará aquí—

—Disculpa, El hermano de Alfred acaba de llegar a la ciudad—

—Oh ya veo— contesté simplemente regresando mi mirada a ti.

Ambos tomamos una taza y sin mover la vista tomamos lentamente de ella.

Alfred nunca lo sabrá, pero la taza que yo tome era la tuya, y tú tomaste la mía.

Ese sería nuestro último beso en esta vida.

—En serio me alegra que sean felices—

_**~Solía pensar que nunca podría decirte esas palabras**_

_**Que después de tantos obstáculos terminaríamos juntos**_

_**Pero ahora veo **_

_**Que todo esta bien entre los dos~**_

—Esperemos a Matthew en la entrada, suele perderse—

Comentó Alfred mirando su celular.

Caminamos lenta y pausadamente a la entrada.

—Me alegró verlos— mostré mi sonrisa más sincera— y lo digo desde el corazón—

_**~Sé que estamos bien**_

_**Porque Aquí estoy **_

_**Conociendo a tu nuevo amor~**_

Nos sentamos en la entrada de la casa, a lo lejos miro como un auto se aproxima a nosotros.

Cuando el auto se detiene Alfred se levanta y corre rápidamente para poder abrir la puerta, de la cual sale un muchacho de pelo rubio un poco mas largo y ondulado, no pude ver bien su rostro por que inmediatamente Alfred lo abrazó.

—Vamos, me encantaría que lo conocieras—

Nos levantamos lentamente, roce su mano una última vez.

Alfred, quien había comenzado a darle vueltas en el aire al pobre joven, lo soltó por fin.

—Déjalo respirar lo estas ahogando—

Alfred se hizo a un lado dejándome ver al joven por primera vez.

—Francis te presentó a mi Hermano, Matthew Jones Williams— pasó su brazo por sus hombros de manera cariñosa— es mi gemelo y recién empezara a estudiar aquí, en París—

Me miró con timidez, estreche su mano mientras me presentaba.

—Mucho gusto soy Francis Bonnefoy—

Me dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

—Se quien es, soy un gran fan de su arte, no sabe las ganas que tenía de conocerlo—

Tartamudeaba por la pena y de la emoción, sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo.

_**~Sé que puedo ser feliz por ti**_

_**Si tú intentas ser feliz por mí~**_

—Sobran habitaciones en mi casa— Miré al joven frente a mí— ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo mientras estudias aquí?—

_—Te amo Arthur— _

—_Yo también te amo… Alfred— _

_**Porque ahora sé…**_

_**Que estamos bien**_

_**I Know we're cool **__**…~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mejor sigo actualizando otras cosas?<strong>_

_**Y ya saben: **_

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_

_**~Firma marca registrada, si no la ven al final de un capitulo es plagio~ ok no :p eso quiere decir que se me olvidó.**_


End file.
